Hitherto, there has been known a squirrel-cage rotor manufacturing method involving arranging, through die-casting, conductors into rotor slots that are formed along a radially outer part of a rotor core, and performing the die-casting under a state in which radially outer parts of the rotor slots are closed with closing portions made of an elastic material (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).